


Spa Day - Redux

by Absolace (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Absolace
Summary: In an attempt to get to know Jaune better and stop him chasing up Weiss when she's already rejected him, Yang decides to take him to an exclusive and notorious private spa. Her methods are certainly different but they certainly bring him out of his shell.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Spa Day - Redux

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of a fic I orphaned years ago. I'm not necessarily getting back into writing here but this was only one out of two fics I did that seemed kinda popular back then and I've been itching to give it another crack.
> 
> If people really want maybe I can continue this or have a sequel/spin-off or whatever, I'm open to suggestions.

Jaune’s weekend had fallen into a routine at Beacon Academy; sleeping in and waking up late, rushing to get changed, barely making it to breakfast with the rest of the team. It was no different from school days but he only had to put up with the exasperated looks of him teammates instead of having Professor Goodwitch make an example of him in front of the class to the delight of Cardin.

Having today off, he didn’t mind so much. Pyrrha or Nora would put up a defence for him when Weiss would accuse him of spending his entire life slacking, Ren would add a few more points in Jaune’s favour, Yang would make a little joke at Weiss’ expense then Ruby would laugh and the day would proceed.

After ducking his way through the crowds leaving the mess hall to the usual eating spot where RWBY and JNPR primarily ate together he noticed a distinct lack of people. Instead there was only one other person eating there, Yang. Aside from the obligatory "good morning" and wave, she mainly just sat there across from him eating in silence.

Just Yang.

“Hey.” Jaune gave a little wave before sitting down. A few spots away from her.

Jaune and Yang had never been alone together, there was always someone else there who ended up making most of the conversation. Nora and Ruby had their antics he’d get wrapped up in. Ren and Blake he had a mutual agreement in their silences (Blake in particular was always wrapped up in whatever trashy smut novel she was always too embarrassed to admit) and Weiss was… well Weiss.

As such, they found they had remarkably little to talk about. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Jaune eventually broke the ice.

"So um, where is everybody?" he asked

"Well let's see…" Yang said, raising a hand to her mouth as she stifled out a yawn. "Blake and Weiss pulled and all-nighter studying in the library, Ruby and Nora went to a waffle house for breakfast instead and Pyrrha and Ren are probably either chauffeuring them or paying for damages." 

"That meant it's just us two for most of the day…" Jaune mumbled burying his face in his hands, neglecting the food he originally came here for.

 _That was the downside of sleeping in, you miss out on early plans._ Jaune thought to himself. He couldn’t even be mad about it as he only had himself to blame.

"Yeah…" said Yang before perking up. She took a quick look to the left and right before shuffling over so the two blondes were face to face and leaning over the table and whispering into Jaune’s ear "speaking of…I have tickets for a private spa, it was originally going to be a team RWBY bonding day thing but as they're busy would you like to come?"

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out two golden tickets with

Jaune's cheeks flushed. This was completely unexpected. The last thing he thought was going to happen was a girl like Yang asking him to a private spa! He figured he was either dreaming or in a plot of a very bad porno.

"You m-mean a da… Date?" the sentence was barely legible with all of Jaune's spluttering and talking into his shoulder. Despite the unattractive visage Jaune gave off, Yang understood him perfectly.

She gave out a hearty laugh. "HA! Not like a date at all. I'm not that kind of girl" Yang said before giving off a trademark wink. It was adorable watching Jaune squirm as the colour of his face skipped red and changed from pink straight into maroon. "But seriously, we like never talk just us really. Besides, aren't you still hopelessly infatuated with Weiss?"

The colour drained from Jaune's face. Yang's words had plucked at a string. Jaune was hopelessly hooked on Weiss but not matter what he did, he just couldn't make her she him the same way he saw her.

Seeing his reaction, Yang knew when to step in. "Calm down lover boy" pressing the ticket into his hands and wrapping her hand around his, she continued. "The time and place of the booking is on the ticket. Meet me there, we'll have a real heart-to-heart and let off some steam. You need it." Jaune smiled but continued looking down. "Perhaps I can give you some hints how to pick up the ladies." Yang's last wisecrack managed to make Jaune give an honest laugh.

Seeing his mood begin to pick up, she got up and moved next to him. "Thanks" Jaune nervously mumbled.

"But on a serious note, I was only able to refund two tickets and I need someone to be my plus one or I’ll only be there by myself. You wouldn’t make me go through that would you?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow "So I'm your backup then?" He tried to make it sound as non-accusing and friendly as possible but some of that got lost in the translation.

"You're actually the first person I considered to go with. Name one other guy here in Beacon _would_ I invite? Cardin?!"

 _Believable._ Jaune thought to himself. Although the two teams were starting to expand their social circles, they were still most comfortable with each other. Jaune considered for a moment. He could mope about reading comics and the like all day or spend the day hanging out with someone in his social circle he barely knew. Though Jaune knew Yang would be ok spending the day being pampered by herself, she clearly wanted company - why else would she ask him?

The slender tips of her fingers brushed all the way across his arm before she stood up and walked away.

Jaune turned to see her golden locks sway from side to side in time to her hips, leading down to her slender legs. "It's a not-date!" he called to her.

"Got it!" she called back, waving her arm to him without turning back as she walked away.

Yang Xiao Long was truly a generous woman.

* * *

It was around mid-morning when Jaune had got to the spa. The building was very large, almost needlessly so with a classical appearance like it belonged to some ancient empire in the past. The reception room wasn't much different with the entire hall basically made from shining white marble and cobblestones, even set with decorative gardens and shrubbery. He almost felt the need to double check the name to see if it belonged to the Schnee family. Extravagance and the colour white was basically their calling card.

Inside he saw Yang lounging around in one of the chairs waiting for him. Upon hearing the weighted door close with an audible thud, she turned around to see him.

She beamed at him "Nice to see that you came!" giving him a tight hug as they approached. Jaune had experience with these hugs before and took a deep breath preemptively. Regardless of what happened a large portion was squeezed out of his lungs. It was two seconds before he returned the hug. He felt her breasts press themselves against his own chest. He knew they were sizeable but his hugs with Yang were never longer than a second. He never realised how soft they were…

She took hold of his hand and pulled him to the counter where a curvaceous tanned lady who looked on the verge of middle aged and somehow a pin-up model at the same time with Yang keeping a firm grip of him.

"Two ticket for the 18+ all-day six-hour massage, facials and luxury baths under the name Xiao-Long?" the beautiful older woman asked.

“Pity it’s only two,” Yang winked flirtatiously in her direction “I’d be happy if a gorgeous lady in her prime could join but yes. Two for Xiao-Long.”

_Wait, six hours? That really is the whole day! And did she say 18+?_

A quick scan around showed no quick exit. It would just be him and Yang stuck together in hot steamy rooms together. He took a deep breath. Yes, countless other would be dying to be in his position right now, but this wasn't a hook up. Not even a date. Just two friends being platonic and enjoying each other's company.

Platonically.

“You’d be surprised at how often I hear that line. Charming as you are, I think I’m a little old for the two of you.” The lady at the marble-wrapped counter gave a smile back at Yang. “Perhaps a little later.”

“Age isn’t an issue when it comes to a lady like you but that sounds good.” Yang smiled happily at the clerk before wrapping her arm around her ‘man’ before she leaned her head over onto Jaune, leaving the utterly disbelieved boy to smile and take their tickets before the clerk gestured for them to follow her.

Yang again took hold of his hand and gave a gentle tug for her to follow him

“See, in the business we call that a ‘soft no’.” she whispered into Jaune ear. “She was polite and assertive so I left it at that with the ball in her court. She seemed open to such an idea so instead of actively flirting I’ll just be attentive and friendly so when she does say yes, it’ll be on her terms.”

 _Huh, that’s different._ Jaune had been taught that all ladies look for confidence which is why he had kept up that persona with Weiss but he couldn’t deny that lady smiled back at Yang and it wasn’t in a faux condescending manner either. The attraction between their dialogue was fleeting but certainly genuine.

“Do you hit on older ladies as a hobby or something – ?”

Jaune was left pondering the effectiveness of his methods of seduction against Yang’s… and if he’d find Glynda around here if his classmates’ pickup lines were anything to go by.

Jaune and Yang were taken on a short tour between the gardens and various rooms, detailing what sorts of activities took place – though much of what was said went over his head. He looked to the side of him to see Yang next to him, clearly excited for the day ahead. Here he couldn't help but admire her appearance. Yes, she was beautiful in every societal conversion. That much was obvious, but today was different.

To say she was gorgeous would be an insult. Yang was absolutely _divine_. Perhaps it the fractured sunlight passing through the glass roof and hitting her skin at just the right angle to make her appear as if her skin was glowing. Perhaps it was knowing the sensation of her skin and knowing how it would feel against his own. Perhaps it was how her laugh and smile always brought people’s moods up. It was far more likely however that she was still holding onto his hand and wouldn't let go of him.

"And here makes the end of our tour. Through these doors you will find the luxury group massage suite if you would like to enter."

Yang pointed further down the corridor. "But what's down there though?"

The attendant paused for a moment, clearly a lull in her throat "That is for, um… _staff_ only. Now if you would like to enter." Those words seemed awfully forceful for a request but Yang's curiosity seemed piqued as she led Jaune into the changing room. Room being singular, not plural.

Although it was yet another large and beautiful room in white, gold and marble with free towels, lockers and made seemingly entirely out of wood complete with heated floor there was a problem. It was a communal room. The staff must have made the understandable assumption that they were a couple and they'd be getting changed in the same room. Jaune dropped his bag as the realisation hit him. He turned to Yang with a familiar pink glow.

The attendant was still there. "If you would like to remove your clothes you can then walk through the doors into the massage grotto. There will be two tables with a sheet on top and a towel provided hear to cover your lower half. You may enter at your leisure." After she finished her prepared speech, she thankfully walked through leaving the two.

"So… h-how do you want to do this?" Jaune bumbled "I can get changed in a corner first and let you do it in peace?"

"Dude, you know what I usually wear. You can just turn around and we can get changed at the same time."

The discomfort seemed to leave Jaune somewhat. But not completely. "I don't exactly do this a lot. What do I need to get changed into?"

"Underwear, swimwear or nude." Yang replied flatly in a business-like tone. "Considering the baths are after this I doubt you want underwear."

Well that didn't help Jaune much.

As he turned around to get changed, he opened his bag to get changed. He pulled out a towel and… That was it. Just the towel. How could he be so stupid as to forget to pack! But acting up was the last thing to do was act up. The position was awkward enough as it was. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and stripped as fast as humanly possible. Clothes went flying across his half of the room as he wrapped the free spa towel around his hips. He doubted his 'X-Ray and Vav' towel would be smiled upon here. But as he hurriedly turned around to leave one of the worst things possible happened. Jaune quickly covered his eyes to try and prevent him gazing on a forbidden sight.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to and I don-"

With his hands over his eyes, Jaune couldn’t see anything. What he felt however was a single soft finger upon his lips as it pressed his mouth shut. "Jaune. Open your eyes."

"…You sure?"

"Duh. That’s why I'm telling you to open them."

And there was Yang. Standing in just a bra and panties. Here he could truly take in the spectacle of her. The perfectly toned muscles, glorious chiselled abs. The curves of her hips, arse and breasts standing full front and centre. Surprisingly the bra seemed to be rather thin and offer minimal support despite the size of Yang’s famous endowments.

Jaune felt almost dizzy as heat and blood rushed over to him

"Ishouldn'tbelookingat-"

Yang spoke with words equally gentle and firm "Jaune stop. Calm down. I'm going to be wearing just as much out there, if not less. There same amount of skin will be showing. Do you have a problem seeing me like this?"

Jaune took a moment. Thinking of how best to answer this. "There's a difference between underwear and swimwear. With swimwear you're letting people see what you're comfortable with. With underwear it's supposed to be private."

Yang nodded. was surprised with the answer. For someone who relentlessly pursued Weiss he knew a fair bit about boundaries. _After all, she wouldn’t be doing this if she wasn’t okay with this_ Jaune reasoned to himself.

"Ok, lady killer, tell you what. I'm going to turn around and get changed." Yang lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and whispered in a husky and yet sultry voice "And you can look."

Jaune froze in place as he stared at Yang as she walked backwards and turned around while he watched. Her back had perfectly carved muscles as if they were carved out like a statue. Her ass was perfectly rounded… Yang was hot.

All it took was a simple "You can go now" from Yang to send Jaune scurrying into the next room. It was adorable. She looked down into her own bag to see what to wear herself. There was what she'd usually wear - but something else seemed to stand out for today.

* * *

Face down on the massage table with his face in what Jaune called "The Face Hole" and the towel covering everything from the hips down. He heard Yang take the same position on the table two feet across a minute or so after he entered.

The familiar voice of the attendant came back again. "We'll just be using some lavender massage oils on your back to tooth your skin as we work your muscles. Is there anywhere else in particular that feels tense?"

Jaune gestured towards his shoulders and he felt soft feminine fingers touch him. After the first few strokes with oil, Jaune was in heaven - all the knots and wear from Beacon washed away. Yang clearly felt the same as he could hear her softly moaning with pleasure in the distance.

The moaning was a little awkward for Jaune, it was almost as if she was… never mind.

But time passed quickly with those strong fingers layering his skin with oils, working his muscles to the point where he felt aches and pains he didn’t remember having ebbing away into nothing. Jaune even struggled keeping his pleasure to himself as the anonymous woman worked up and down his body hard.

And before he knew it, it was over.

As a struggled to his feet with a lot of energy lost, Jaune walked through and followed the smiling attendant from before into the luxury baths.

The room was of a similar aesthetic with plants everywhere, marble pillars, cobblestone floors, open roof in the centre and the baths were of various shapes, sizes and temperatures. Though Jaune still had the problem of only wearing a towel. Upon realising Yang might see him in all his "glory" he decided to be bold and just hop straight into a pool, holding onto the towel so Yang wouldn't find out he was nude.

This one was closer to a bubbling hot tub than a pool, big enough for maybe five people - one could indulge oneself here. He took a moment for himself first, allowing the warmth of the water to wash over him. All the aches and pains over the past several months. The bruises were forgotten, all the knots in his muscles had vanished. Eventually he heard the gentle footsteps in the distance of the woman who accompanied him. Turning his head to a slight degree, he saw a familiar leg a foot away from his head as the legs walked around to the opposite side of the bath a few feet.

Here he saw Yang Xiao Long in a skimpy white bikini that hugged tightly against her perfect curves as she slowly walked in. The water rose up to her knees, then her hips and finally up to her waist with the water level just underneath her breasts. A few beads of water were just at the base of them but not quite enough to make the pesky white fabric transparent.

"So, does this meet approval?" Yang's voice was so hot and sultry it made him feel as if he was gonna melt straight into the water. The slight jiggle she gave off only accentuated her assets further.

"I…I…"

The lack of a reply resulted in a small chuckle from the brawler.

"Jaune, you really are too easy to tease, you know that?"

"Y-Yeah" It's… just no girls have ever been. You know - actually interested…" Jaune had finally regained the ability to speak, much to his embarrassment.

Yang rested her eyes on the edge of the bath, eyeing Jaune up and down. "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Jaune with an almost accusing glare. "You seem awful confident with Weiss."

So, it was back onto this subject so soon.

"My dad always told me a girl looked for confidence. It's just… She's so pretty and smart and… gah who wouldn't be interested?"

Yang sat in silence for a moment.

"She's never shown interest. Has she?"

The tone was highly judgemental. The question, rhetorical, Yang already knew the answer as Jaune shook his head.

"Then why do you keep pursuing her?" Yang asked

This time it was Jaune's turn to stew "I just want her to see me the way I see her."

Yang swiftly pointed a finger at him "You know what your problem is? You try too hard. You push so she pushes back. Keep this up, she won't even be interested in you as a person."

Harsh? Perhaps. Necessary? Definitely. But this did not help Jaune as he sunk into the water.

"Look at me." Jaune mumbled "What chance do I have if I don't try to hard?"

Yang's expression dropped. The usual sink-or-swim tactic hadn't worked in the slightest. She drifted across the bath till their faces were almost touching. Raising her arms back out of the water, she placed her warm wet hands upon his cheeks. "Listen to me Jaune." Yang's words were far softer now. Tease and mocking seduction had been replaced with genuine concern. "What you need to do is focus on your strengths. And who cares for you."

"What strengths?"

"Jaune. What about your fight with the Ursa?"

"I only got that far because of Pyrrha…"

"Exactly! Think about her!" The boisterous encouragement was back. "What has she done for you?"

Jaune took a moment "She… helps train me to… to fight."

"See!" Yang was practically bobbing up and down with excitement. "That’s a long-term investment goal She's even given you muscles!" The woman's slender fingers had slid down to Jaune's Pecs. "You're beginning to carve a figure for yourself!" Yang wasn't wrong. Since the night time fighting bouts Jaune began to develop more muscle. The woman mere inches away from him took hold of his arms and wrapped them around her. "Look how much stronger you've gotten."

A smile began to rise as Jaune looked up to meet Yang's loving gaze.

"And how did you two meet?"

"She walked to me while I was-"

"She chose you Jaune." Yang interrupted. "You are strong, kind and attentive. There are women interested in you. You just need to know where to look."

Silence.

There was no sound, just Jaune and Yang holding each other in one another's arms. Blue eye's met lilac. For all they were concerned, they were the only people in the world. Not even noticing a towel floating in the hot steamy waters…

"So," Yang broke the silence. "Are there any other women you're interested in?"

Jaune eye’s diverted over to the side to avoid Yang gazing longingly into his own as he scratched the back of his head "Well there is this girl at Beacon. Strong, kind, affectionate, supportive and… an absolute bombshell."

Yang purred in delight as she leaned forward, the hot water splashing against Yang’s semi-transparent swimwear letting a pair of firm nipples poking out from underneath. Jaune didn’t know what tension, nervousness and excitement could all feel like at once till Yang’s hand traced up and down his chest, trailing across his pecs and each individual ab one at a time with the hot water making Yang’s breathtaking wet tits bounce up and down and her hot breaths against an ear.

Jaune didn't remember making a conscious decision. One moment he was gazing into Yang's half-lidded lilac eyes, one hand on her lower back in the water, other around the back of her head entwined in her hair. Pulling their lips closer till they touched. It was a beautiful and fleeting sensation with Yang's lips soft but rough around the edges - going on for a few seconds before either realised what was happening.

Yang's cheeks were scarlet with her expression a strange combination of surprise and confusion, this only increased with her eyes darting down to see something fully erect.

"…Well, I've got someone's attention."

Realising what had happened, Jaune reached out instinctively to the now ruined towel and pulled it down to cover himself.

"I'm not the only one on display!" Jaune replied, gesturing towards Yang's chest - the white two-piece swimming costume was now rather useless coverage. Her rock hard nipples were perfectly visible through the material, but this did not seem to faze yang in the slightest.

"Why do you think I picked outfit this Jaune~?" Yang asked, intention blatantly betraying the fake innocent tone she put on.

Oh.

"Then why did you look embarrassed earlier?" the flushed Jaune asked back with whatever attempt at defiance he could muster at this point.

"Embarrassed? Me? I just wasn't expecting you to make the first move." Yang replied "So, would you like to continue?"

"Yes."

That was all Yang needed, drifting back to him and a hand reaching out towards his manhood. Jaune couldn't help let out a single high-pitched moan as he felt Yang's fingers wrap around his cock and work up and down his length with feverous adoration. The noises he made were music to Yang's ears and the throbbing in her hands matched.

"Is... is this ok to do this here?" Jaune trailed off between gasps from under Yang’s grip of him, “Won’t we get kicked out?”

Yang was not she with what she wanted or how she wanted to take it but with Jaune in his current state he needed someone to take charge. Jaune was nervous and with a well-built body thanks to Pyrrha’s work on him and easy to take control of in moments of intimacy. In this time and place it was all she could ask for in a man as Jaune continued to lay back as Yang slowly picked up the pace with his raw cock in hand so riled up for her with her large, soft and firm wet tits now firmly pressed against him with little flicks of the tongue and nibbles against his ear.

"Look lover boy, when I pointed to the supposed 'Staff Only section' they weren’t telling the truth. You can pay for _other_ experiences there. So yes, we can do whatever here.” Yang purred with bated breaths into his ear maintaining her firm rapid strokes of his dick. “And I want to feel you right now. I want your cock. I want your body.”

“Hngh. And I want yours.” Jaune’s whole body began to twitch as he took grip of Yang’s figure _finally_. His grip on her back and ass was hard, possessive. Jaune cock was throbbing in her hand, a sign Yang was familiar with. Jaune was about to cum.

“Tell me that again Jaune” she groaned now with absolute desperation as her hand worked like a professional, melting him down and leaving him that needy mess until she pulled away entirely from their mutual grasp, leaving Jaune and his cock on the other side of the tub and making him need her more than ever, the frustrating build up so something that was denied leaving him wild.

Jaune groaned, his body aching and pleading with his voice. “I need your body Yang!”

“Good. Now, sit on the edge."

"Why?"

"Because I can't breathe underwater dummy."

Yang smirked as she watched Jaune pull himself out of the warm water and sat on the side. She glided, settling herself comfortably between his legs and lowered her head towards his lap and let her lips engulf the tip of his cock. Jaune couldn't think of the words to describe the warm pleasure as Yang descended with him trapped in her warmth before slowly withdrawing and swallowing it again and again, leaving him at the mercy of her eager and playful tongue curling and sliding over it.

Every bob of Yang's head brought her lower and lower to the base extending his pleasure. She raised a single nail and scrapped it along the shaft, leaving Jaune in a lustful symphony that overwhelmed his senses. From the way he reacted to her teasing and the way he was getting pleasured that he was a virgin which meant that this meant a whole lot more for Jaune given his confidence issues. This wasn't just about pleasure for Jaune, this was self-validation. He looked down at her, watching his cock disappear into Yang’s lips, only to emerge once more, every bob of her head bringing her mouth closer to the base of his cock, until the tip of his shaft pressed to the back of her throat with Yang gagging on his cock how she had worked her way to the base.

It was incredible.

It was unbelievable.

What felt like just a few minutes ago he had been talking to an unobtainable girl, what felt like a few moments ago they were having a heart to heart about affection for other people. Now here was Yang Xiao Long, one of the most beautiful women in all of Beacon blowing him now that Weiss and Pyrrha’s backs were turned.

Yang slowly dragged her mouth up, lips sealed tightly around his member with her precise tongue flicking and teeth grazing ever so slightly for some friction to make every second feel that much delightfully longer. When she finally got back to the top, her mouth released his cock with an audible _pop_ and a trail of saliva and more between the head of his cock and her lips.

Descending once again, instead of deepthroating him Yang now dragged the side of her face across him as she gently began to caress his balls now with her mouth.

She was dragging it out purposefully and Jaune knew it but all he could do is roll his head back and let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room.

“F-fuck Yang,” his voice now gruff and hoarse. “You sure we can be this loud?”

Yang let his balls drop out of her mouth as she pursed her lips now, grasping his cock with one hand and rubbing it against her cheek as she buried the other between her legs.

“Oh, I think we can.” Yang slapped his cock against her face. “Private room, remember? No one comes in until I call them.”

“Yes but you were talking about Weiss and Pyrrha and they-“

“Aren’t here.” She finished for him. “I am and I’m getting just the cutest reactions from you. Never had a girl deepthroat you before and gag on your cock?”

The silence was the answer with Jaune’s face aflush for a multitude of reasons.

“There was one girl just before I came to Beacon but she did it because a friend dared too.” Jaune turned back to Yang, who had resumed sealing her lips tight around the tip of his cock and leaned back just enough for her half-lidded eyes to catch him. “And she was nothing compared to a pro like you.”

And that was all Yang needed. With her free hand she took a hold of Jaune him and descended again but this time far faster and rougher.

Yang’s slurps and gags were far louder now as she forcibly took every inch all the way down to the base and back. The occasional scratch of her nails only stimulating further as he moved his hips in time to Yang's movements. He gripped the back of her head, the build to his climax growing higher and higher till she pulled him away into her wet breasts.

Jaune reached back around to the base of Yang's neck and clumsily undid the knot of her swimming costume and freed her ample sized tits. His tip was poking out and beginning to leak a little. Jaune's face was wrapped up in tension he was close, _so damn close_. But some words from Yang changed all that

“Feel free to move all you want. Get all of that frustration out."

That sultry devilish stare, the pleasure and warmth around him, the sight of Yang's body before him and motivated by her encouraging words. He rested his hands upon Yang's shoulders and pulled back, the slippery sensation of gliding between her breasts urging him to thrust forward, pleasure shooting through him as he did and a louder pant escaping his lips. He was in control now.

"Ah… fuck, you feel so good."

Yang watched his cock rise and fall between her tits, poking out close towards her head to swipe her tongue against it. Jaune's pace picked up and the suds around her made it easier for him to move. Pressing her breasts tighter together as she played with her nipples and allowing the cock to occasionally enter her mouth. "Enjoy yourself, go wild."

He locked his gaze with her and let out a gasp. Heat shot through his length with the thrusts as he came into Yang’s tits. Their impressive size should have caught it all but the way the busty brawler had masterfully edged Jaune made him grip tight as he sprung up and shot out like a geyser, firing ropes of cum and draping them across her face. She continued to massage his cock, letting is drizzle out the last spurts over her chest and pool into her clevage. Yang winked, then proceeded to lap up the pool with her tongue.

Jaune was glowing red now as he now panted coming down from orgasm in a heated daze. It was easy for him to tell what was cum and what was soap on Yang.

"So," Yang finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. "Feel better?"

Jaune gave a lazy nod.

"Remember what I said about earlier? About Pyrrha? And how better to pick up women?"

Jaune gave another nod. His chest was still heaving trying to get his breath back. He had been approaching his problem with ladies from completely the wrong angle and she had given the best actual advice regarding them he had ever heard. Weiss wouldn’t give the time of day due to the way he had continued pursuing her with no consideration of her feelings, Pyrrha had been nothing but affectionate yet hadn’t given her the time of day. Yet despite the way he had been, here was Yang – the most desired girl in all of Beacon. _And I just came all over her tits and face._

Finally, he answered her.

"So… what about us? We a thing now?"

Yang wiggled a finger from side to side "You should at least try and ask out Pyrrha and let me know how things go, or maybe another girl. You can build up more confidence that way lady killer and she really does seem to like you. You could even bring her here! It's pretty, romantic and private if you pay for it."

"You think?"

Yang struggled to maintain a groan. "Everybody knows except you at this point."

Jaune thought to himself. He had just received a lot of positive reinforcement from Yang and he had just been told there was a girl who was genuinely interested in him. "You know what, yeah. Might take a while but I'll ask her out."

Yang beamed "Excellent! You can look around and see who may be interested in you or with all the new people coming around in the Vytal tournament you can try asking them out. But Pyrrha is far more likely to say yes than say Weiss, her sister, Professor Goodwitch or-”

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” A brief look of surprise in Jaune's eye's turned to uncharacteristic confidence. "but is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is lover boy, but you're still in need of building up your stamina. You need some private training sessions with me." Reaching out a hand towards Jaune's dick and stroking it - it quickly turned erect again. "Ready for round two? We do have a few more hours to kill."

Jaune looked down at Yang's head between his lap. Her lilac eye's, smooth golden hair, and her face still half covered in him and eagerly awaiting more. He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently moved it over to the side.

“As tempting as that is, I need a little time to recharge. I need to work up my endurance a little bit before I can keep up with you.”

He hated saying it but it was the smart thing to do, Yang had played him like a fiddle, slow and tactfully before drawing up the pace and milking every drop from him. Jaune knew that if he dove straight in, he wouldn’t last long and run the risk of disappointing Yang and making her rescind her offer.

Yang drifted back to the other side of the tub, sat comfortably and resumed her position with her back against its side and rested her arms out of the water on the rim of the tub. Jaune was happily recuperating but the image of Yang confidently positioned like that in the nude and only the water to cover her – she looked like an old art painting of a triumphant monarch.

_I’ll catch up, and who knows? Maybe I’ll be the one to conquer you._

She reached over the controls of the tub and pressed a button. But nothing seemed to happen strangely enough. There was no jump in temperature from the hot water, no bubbles, no nothing. Yang looked over past Jaune’s shoulder and her face lit up. “And lunch is served, it’s on me lover boy.”

With curiosity piqued, Jaune turned over to where the two came from to see the doors open and a about six beautiful women came through, the two at the front each holding a platter of food. They boldly approached and four slid into the waters, one on each of the two blondes’ sides. To Jaune’s left was a curvaceous dark-skinned lady with piercingly bold blue eyes and glossy full red lips while on his right was an equally busty woman with an hourglass figure, fiery ginger ponytail and the most bewitching smile he had seen.

“Jaune, meet your two companions for the afternoon; you can call them Ebony and Amber.” Yang said as athletic brunette and a petit dark-haired haired bespectacled lady entered the waters to accompany Yang. “They’ll be taking care of us for a little while before we go off for facials.”

The last two women placed the trays in the water and they floated in the water as they then supplied them with new towels, soaps and creams before leaving. Jaune couldn’t help but notice one looked like that older tanned receptionist from earlier.

“Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life” The lady to Jaune’s left was the first to speak to him as she reached over to the platter and grabbed some grapes before dangling them above Jaune and letting them drop into his mouth. “Names Ebony and we’ve heard lots about you _hun_.”

Jaune couldn’t help but chuckle, embracing the ridiculousness of the situation and that hot way he had been called ‘hun’. “Not to much I hope.” He gave a friendly smile, trying very, very hard to look her in the eyes and not anywhere else, not even an inch lower. A task that became insurmountably harder as Amber leaned over, cupping Jaune’s inner thigh as she slid a leg over and half straddled him.

Any other day Jaune would be completely caught off and be left a bumbling mess, today had been crazy enough that it may as well happen.

Yang herself was quite preoccupied, having grabbed the back of the athletic girls’s head and pulled her in for an aggressive kiss as the other woman glided her hands all over Yang’s body. With great difficulty and almost resentfully, Jaune’s patron pulled herself away from her own delights to speak to the newcomer to this establishment. “Don’t get too carried away right now, we’re here for a spa treatment and some private time – not to have to much fun with these beauties.” Yang said, letting out a surprised moan of pleasure as both her women moved down south and began sucking on her nipples. She gripped the two and pulled them in tighter with a smug look of satisfaction. “These two are perfect for new boys here. Ebony’s an excellent conversationalist and Amber is a personal favourite of mine. Just to give you some warning though, she’s a biter.”

* * *

Jaune's weekend began like any other, getting out of bed late, rushing to get changed, barely making it to breakfast on time… the usual. Unlike the week before however, both team RWBY and the rest of JNPR were there. Things seemed to be normal aside from Weiss who seemed to be in a heated discussion with Yang and Pyrrha.

“I don’t know what he’s trying to do but I know it’s _something_ and I won’t let it work!” the heiress snapped at the other two girls.

“I’m sorry” Pyrrha said, apologising awkwardly and needlessly as usual “But he hasn’t done anything wrong all week. All he did was apologise to you.”

“He hasn’t tried serenading you in that tone-death singing voice of his, no flowers, no cornering after class either. All he’s done is talk with you like the rest of us are doing.” Yang responded in kind with a smile that hid her knowledge of this

Weiss hummed, tapping the table as she added things up in her head. Her expression of disbelief lessened somewhat. “I know he said that he’s sorry for not listening but… I’ve had so many boys telling me they know what’s best for me, themselves usually and none of them have ever apologised before and meant it.”

“I’m, not like those other boys.” Jaune said as he sat down with Yang placed in between Weiss even though there was an empty slot next to Miss Schnee. “I can guarantee not one of them gets as travel sick as me on flights.”

“You’re right there, vomit boy!”

With that comment from Ruby, the group all laughed, Jaune included. He would have said that himself if she hadn’t beaten him to it and Weiss smiled back at him for just a moment.

“I’ve never said this before,” Weiss grumbled before resuming to a smile she had never given him before, an actual smile. “But... _hmph_. Yeah, I was wrong about you Jaune.”

“Hey, for what it’s worth I’m sorry for not taking no for an answer sooner. And for coming up with ‘Snow Angel’ too.”

As breakfast concluded, Jaune felt his scroll buzz. He opened it to see a message from Yang. It was a single word that said more than thousands could.

_‘Showers?’._

Jaune wrote out his reply twice before pressing the send button.


End file.
